disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Leah
Queen Leah is a character from the Disney 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. She is voiced by both Verna Felton in the film, and Barbara Dirkinson in the sequel. However, she is not referred to by name in the movie; she is instead referred to as her husband's "fair queen". Personality Queen Leah's personality isn't really studied during the first film, but she has shown to be quite beautiful, motherly and protective, as well as a kind ruler over her subjects. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Queen Leah and her husband are the monarchs of an unnamed Kingdom, possibly medieval France. After many years of marriage she gives birth to a beautiful baby daughter which she and her husband name her Aurora. Her happiness is shortened when Maleficent curses her daughter. Devastated she has to see her daughter taken away by the fairies in order to protect her. Sixteen years later she is waiting the return of her daughter, when Aurora touches the spindle; the Queen and the entire kingdom are put in a sleep by the good Fairies. When Maleficent is defeated she awakens and finally meets her daughter which she embraces an cries tears of happiness when she sees her. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In the short segment, Stefan, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip all go off on a royal ceremony where Hubert is due to give a speech. Trusting their daughter, Stefan and Leah give Aurora the "keys to the kingdom" while they're away. Once Upon a Time Though she has yet to make an appearance on the ABC television series, Leah was mentioned in the first episode of the second season, revealing that she was the original sleeping beauty before Maleficent went after Aurora.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Once-Upon-Time-Spoilers-Horowitz-Kitsis-1054834.aspx Maleficent Queen Leah will appear in the upcoming film under the name of Leila and will be portrayed by Hannah New. Trivia *In the French version she is called Queen Beatrice, in the American version she is called Queen Leah. *Her daughter strongly resembles her in looks and hair color, though Aurora seems to have longer hair than her mother, lighter hair color and a slightly rounder face, but both are still as beautiful. *Queen Leah is the first mother of a Disney Princess to be alive in the film. The second is Fa Li (Mulan's mother), the third is Eudora (Tiana's), the fourth is Queen Primrose (Rapunzel's) and the fifth is Elsa and Anna's mom (although she dies in the film, she's alive at the beginning). *Though King Stefan and Queen Leah do not appear in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, The thrones on which they sit are present in the hall of the castle, where Terra faces the Wheel Master Unversed. Gallery ''Sleeping Beauty sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-409.jpg|Queen Leah with her husband King Stefan Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-441.jpg Sleepingbeauty 1059.jpg|Reunited with her daughter after 16 years sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-301.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-305.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-306.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-307.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-309.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps2.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-640.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-752.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-754.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-755.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-756.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-838.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-839.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-840.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-870.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg Disney Princess Enchanted Tales '' enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg|Queen Leah alongside her husband in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-162.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2734.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2809.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2841.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2887.jpg '' Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-106.png Maleficent-(2014)-105.png Maleficent-(2014)-103.png ''Artwork and other Images '' Clipkingqueen.gif|Queen Leah 441739_1278860228839_405_340.jpg sleeping beauty 8.jpg|Queen Leah's animation sketch '' Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-Action Characters